CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: FINALIZADO ¿Que creen que desean nuetros preciosos chicos para esta navidad? Entra y descubrelo! Divertido fic Slash HarryDraco, SiriusRemus y LuciusSeverus. Feliz navidad!
1. La carta de Harry

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K Rowling. Yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, así que por favor no me demanden.

**Categoría: **Este fic es Slash o Yaoi.

**Género**: Humor, romance.

**Parejas:** Harry – Draco, Sirius – Remus, Lucius – Severus.

**Raiting:** PG-13.

**Dedicatoria:** Este intento de fic, es un tributo (y una especie de regalo de navidad) para todas aquellas grandes escritoras de fics de Harry Potter. Gracias de verdad maravillosas y talentosas chicas (y chicos) que han llenado mis noches tristes, mis días agitados y mis tardes solitarias con historias fantásticas, angustiantes, románticas, pero sobre todo hermosas. Toda mi admiración y cariño para escritoras y escritores como **Livia, OlgaxTomFelton, Eire, Casiopea, Maquiavela, Alima, Darkita, Galasu, Narya, Kradcitta, Di-Malfoy, Maria-Jonan, Mickaelle, Inocent muggle, Isobel Hawk, Xio, Nigriv, Julia, Lilith, Crazyfantasia, Kaworu, Xtreme mamba, Aleia, Serendipity, Abysm, Lorena, Snuffles** entre tantas otras escritoras (son mas, aun me faltan unas 20 escritoras mas por nombrar pero no quiero alargar esta lista) que con sus dulces historias han cautivado, no solo mi corazón, sino también el de muchos otros lectores.

Para ustedes, escritoras y escritores que con esfuerzo y mucha imaginación han creado un vinculo invisible pero irrompible con nosotros sus fieles lectores, va este fic en agradecimiento por todas aquellas sonrisas, lagrimas y maldiciones que me han sacado capitulo a capitulo a través de sus historias.

Feliz Navidad!

**CARTA N° 1: LA CARTA DE HARRY**

¡Un Hola muy grande querido Santa!

Este año (como en toditos los anteriores) he sido un niño bueno. Ehh, bueno eso creo... No he vuelto a amenazar a Dudley con mi varita (bueno, no mas de tres veces al día), no volví a tirar por el inodoro la apestosa caja de dientes de mi tío Vernon (eh, juro que aquella fue la ultima vez) y no he vuelto a pisar el impecable jardín de tía Petunia (Bueno, lo de esa vez no fue a propósito). He dejado a Ron ganarme en el ajedrez (como siempre) y le he di de regalo un lindo juguete para su cumpleaños¡no es mi culpa que él le tenga miedo a las arañas, incluso a las de peluche!. También he estudiado juicioso para los EXTASIS con Hermione (bueno, no mucho... he aprendido la técnica de dormir con los ojos abiertos). Como sea, aparte de eso he sido bueno. No delate a los gemelos cuando le hicieron aquella sucia bromilla a Filch y su gata. No he vuelto a espiar a Snape cada vez que se... ejem... (sonrojo) masturba...

Le he aceptado esos estúpidos y asquerosos caramelos de limón a Dumbledore, he dejado de tirar bombas fétidas en el despacho de Snape y he dejado de acostarme a todos los chicos lindos de Gryffindor (bueno, siguen los chicos lindos de Ravenclaw... no me mires así Santa Claus... ya sabes que la carne es débil...)

Fui un poquitin perverso con Draco (já, venirme a mi con desafíos...), pero no creo que esto cuente ya que él es un chico malo.

Y tal vez no debí haber llamado "perra amorfa" a Pansy Parkinson mientras le lanzaba un Furnunculus ¡pero ella fue la que empezó la pelea al llamarme San Puto Potter!

En fin, Santa... como ya debes saber soy el Héroe del Mundo Mágico y exijo, quiero, merezco regalos, así que esta es mi lista:

1. Quiero una nueva varita ya que esta que tengo es la gemela de la varita de Voldemort y me cabrea saber eso.

2. Quiero aquella crema hecha de baba de caracol y que según lo que dicen en el canal de ventas que tía Petunia tanto ve, borra cicatrices (ni te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que he hecho para eliminar mi cicatriz, pero tengo fe en la crema de baba de caracol).

3. Quiero la Neo-Saeta de Fuego, pero solo la quiero para presumirla delante de Draco.

4. Quiero que la situación económica de los Weasley mejore, porque ya me harte de tener que prestarle dinero a Ron... (que lo mantengan sus papás!)

5. Que Hermione le confiese a Ron que esta embarazada (aunque a Ron no le va a gustar nada enterarse que Hermione no sabe si el bebé es de él o de Viktor. Si sale pelirrojo es de Ron, si sale jorobado es de Viktor, pobre bebé...)

6. Que Ginny y Cho dejen de perseguirme (son irritantes, estoy a punto de lanzarles un crucio o de darles alguna poción a ver si se enamoran la una de la otra y me dejan a mi en paz)

7. Quiero un Hurón de peluche (al que llamare Drakis)

8. Quiero los DVD's del Señor de los Anillos (Legolas me fascina, además me recuerda a mi Drakis)

9. Que nadie descubra que soy un animago ilegal.

10. Quiero fuerza e inspiración para acabar de una vez por todas con Voldie y los mortifagos (si que dan lata los cabrones esos).

11. Y por sobre todas las cosas QUIERO QUE DRACO MALFOY ACEPTE PUBLICAMENTE QUE ESTA LOCO DE AMOR POR MI (es que eso de ser enemigos de día y amantes de noche por aparentar ya me empieza a aburrir...)

P.D: Te había comprado una deliciosa galleta cubierta con chocolate blanco en Honeydukes y te la pensaba dejar junto con un vaso de leche cerca de la chimenea, pero la galleta se veía tan deliciosa que me la comí y la leche se la bebió el gato de Hermione. En cuanto a donde debes colocar mis regalos, pues no te preocupes, la varita me la puedes dejar sobre la mesa, la crema dentro de mi baúl (me daría vergüenza que alguno de mis compañeros la pillara), la Neo-Saeta de Fuego puedes dejarla en el suelo cerca de mi cama (muy cerca por favor, no quiero que Ron se confunda y piense que es para él), el Hurón de peluche déjalo sobre mi almohada y los DVD's envíalos directo a Prive Drive (como sabrás aquí no se pueden usar), lo de los Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Cho y Voldie ponlo donde mejor te parezca y a Draco me lo acomodas aquí en mi cama entre mis brazos.

Gracias y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Te quiere,

Harry Potty de Malfoy.


	2. La carta de Draco

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS**

**CARTA N° 2: LA CARTA DE DRACO**

Hola, obeso vestido de rojo y con ridícula barba Dumbledoriana:

Se que esto te caerá como patada en el cu... (eh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir) pero no creo en ti.

Estoy escribiendo esta estupidez solo porque el defensor de muggles "Super-Dumbledore" insistió en que debíamos hacerlo ya que es algo bonito y hace parte del espíritu navideño.

Se supone que tengo que contarte si he sido o no un chico bueno y pues ¿qué mierda te puede importar eso a ti? Bueno o no bueno mi papi me dará regalos, así que al carajo tu y tus regalos...

En fin, solo porque me gusta terminar todo lo que empiezo te contare como me he portado este mugroso año...

Pues Mal, me he portado MUY MAL ¿qué coño esperabas? Soy un Malfoy y como todo Malfoy soy perverso, malcriado, caprichoso, engreído, eso si, sin perder mi toque elegante...

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le eche a perder la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas al gigantón de Hagrid, de las veces que he humillado a la Comadreja Pobretona, de las veces que he pisoteado el orgullo de la Sangre Sucia, de las veces que he hecho trampa en los juegos de Quidditch y de las veces que he jodido a Potter (jodido en todo el sentido de la palabra).

Me pase todo el año haciendo llorar a Pansy (como odio a esa zorra), me acosté con todos los chicos guapos de Slytherin (ya estoy ansioso por continuar con los guapetones de Ravenclaw), utilice el imperius en Grabbe y Goyle y les ordene que se echaran un polvo (guac, error, gran error, aun estoy en terapia psicológica ya que quede medio traumatizado después de ver ese acto tan grotesco...), desafíe a Potter y lo induje a ser un niño muy, pero muy, pero muuyyy malo (risa perversa), a mitad de octubre le llene de arañas los bolsillos a Pecas Weasley, sin que se dieran cuenta cambie el examen de Pociones de Longbottom con el de Granger y adore verla gritar como loca cuando "réprobo" el examen (lo malo fue ver la felicidad de Longbottom al aprobar por primera vez Pociones), patee sin querer (carita de total inocencia) a la gata de Filch (es que pense que era el gato apestoso de la Granger...)

En fin... he hecho mas cosas malas pero no me importa ya que en realidad no existes, y ahora vamos a lo que realmente importa...

Esta es mi lista de regalos:

1. Quiero un Dragón de peluche (al que obviamente y en tributo a mi, llamare Draco)

2. Quiero usar los maleficios imperdonables para amenazar a los demás.

3. Quiero tener el cabello tan largo, sedoso y brillante como lo tiene mi papi Lucius.

4. Quiero ganar este año la copa de las casas.

5. Quiero que jamas se sepa que soy un animago ilegal.

6. Quiero la nueva, ultra, super moderna Neo-Saeta de Fuego 2, que es mas liviana y veloz que la Neo-Saeta de Fuego que seguramente te estará pidiendo Potter.

7. Quiero que Potter derrote de una vez por todas al repugnante de Voldemort, seria terrible para mi reputación tener que servirle a ese sangre media.

8. Y ya que hablamos de Potter, pues quiero a Potter esta noche en mi cama, para tirármelo hasta el cansancio y después pedirle que tengamos una relación formal. Esto de estar viéndonos a escondidas me esta aburriendo.

Ah, una ultima cosa, te dejé una galleta y un vaso de leche invisibles debajo del árbol de Navidad que esta en mi sala común, si no los ves, es normal¡son invisibles, idiota!

Si me lo agradeces o no es tu problema, me da igual, después de todo no existes y eres solo un gordo que vive en la imaginación de estúpidos muggles.

Cordialmente:  
Draco Lucius Malfoy Black de Potter.

* * *

Bueno, aqui la dulce carta de Draco, espero que tanto la de Draco como la de Harry les haya gustado. La proxima semana subire la carta de Sirius y Remus ¿que pediran este año este par de chicos guapos?  
Gracias por leer y si lo desean, dejen review.  
Los quiere: 


	3. La carta de Remus

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS**

**CARTA N° 3: LA CARTA DE REMUS**

¡Jo, jo, jo Hola, amable y siempre sonriente Santa Claus!

¡Me siento tan emocionado, eufórico y feliz en Navidad¡Viva la Navidad¡Jo, jo, jo!

Me fascina decorar el árbol de Navidad y hacer buñuelos y natilla. La mejor parte es darle regalos a tus seres queridos (y no tan queridos) y ver la emoción en sus caras cuando descubren lo que les has regalado.

A Ron le compre una comadreja de peluche y una snitch-alcancía para que empiece a ahorrar ya que nunca tiene suficiente dinero, un gato de peluche y un libro de mas nueve mil paginas para Hermione, un ciervo de peluche (parecido a Prongs) y lentes de contacto para Harry (ya es hora que deje de lado esos anticuados lentes redondos), y un látigo y sexy ropa de cuero para mi Sirius (viva el sadomasoquismo!)

Ahora debes estarte preguntando, Santis¿ha sido bueno el dulce lobito? Yo creo que he sido bueno con mis amigos y no amigos. Primero que todo, no he mordido a nadie durante mi transformación, pretendí perder en el ajedrez para poner contento a Ron, y dejé que Hermione me leyese pasajes de sus libros favoritos acerca de las aburridas batallas de los duendes y filosofía elfica. Ayudé a Severus a encontrarse con Lucius en aquel motel, di mi aprobación y bendije la relación clandestina de Drakin y Harrin (aunque se que cuando Sirius se entere me matara). Y siempre soy complaciente con mi dulce, apasionado y lujurioso Sirius.

Desgraciadamente, también fui un chico malo porque no pude salvar a Lily y James, además dude de Sirius durante 12 años (pense que él era el traidor y no me inmute cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban), cuando era mas joven y estaba en Hogwarts permití que mis amigos atormentaran al pobre de Severusin. Y para finalizar, maté a varios mortifagos. Eran chicos perversos, crueles, terriblemente malvados y tuve que hacerlo, pero en verdad hubiera preferido hacerlo de otra manera...

De todas formas, lo que me gustaría para Navidad (si no es mucho pedir y mucha molestia)

1. Un nuevo guardarropa.

2. Un nuevo empleo (no me gusta que Sirius me mantenga)

3. La cura para dejar de ser hombre-lobo.

4. La felicidad de Harry, Sirius, los Weasley, Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, los Malfoy, Hagrid, Moody, Tonks, en fin, para no alargar la lista, la felicidad de todo el mundo mágico y no mágico, que se acaben las guerras, que halla paz, alegría, amor, unión, tranquilidad, tolerancia, amistad, fidelidad, etc...

5. Un perro de peluche para llamarlo de cariño "Siriusin"

6. Que Voldemort se arrepienta de sus pecados y se pase al lado de la luz, sino, que Harry le patee de una buena vez el trasero y lo haga polvo con un buen Avada.

7. Que nunca, never, jamas de los jamases alguien se vaya a enterar que aparte de hombre-lobo, soy animago ilegal.

8. Que Sirius acepte mi propuesta de esta noche (le pediré que se case conmigo)

Creo que no es mas. . . no tengo derecho a pedirte tanto, además me incomoda un poco abusar de tu bondad y amabilidad. En agradecimiento por tomarte tantas molestias te deje unos cuantos buñuelos y dos trozos de natilla, también un vaso de jugo de calabaza (sorry Santie, se me acabo la leche). Espero que te agraden la natilla y los buñuelos, los hice yo mismo (con algo de ayuda de Sirius) si tienes alguna queja o sugerencia házmelas saber y ya veras como para el próximo año te cocino algo más delicioso.

Feliz Navidad amigo Santa, espero que no tengas mucho trabajo este año (aunque imagino que si, cada vez son mas los pedidos que te hacen, pobre de ti)

Abrazos,

Remus Lupin de Black (pero puedes llamarme Moony si lo deseas)

* * *

Hola! primero que todo... ¡muxas gracias por sus reviews! Los he leido todos y cada uno y aunque no me es posible agradecerle a cada personita que se tomo la molestia (por falta de tiempo) quiero que sepan que me hace feliz saber que les gusto mi fic.

Lamentablemente no me fue posible subir la carta de Sirius (me ha quedado un poco dificil captar la personalidad rebelde de este lindo chico, pero en unos dias subire la carta)


	4. La carta de Sirius

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS**

**CARTA N° 4: LA CARTA DE SIRIUS**

Estimado Muggle de nombre Santa Claus: Para poder ver en su totalidad el contenido de esta carta debe tocarla con su varita (como se que no tiene, le presto la mía) y decir en voz alta: "JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS".

* * *

El señor Padfoot, ex-proveedor de artículos para magos traviesos, tiene la desgracia de presentar "La Carta de Navidad".

Supongo que si esta leyendo esto es porque ha seguido debidamente las instrucciones que mencione allí arriba... Debo confesar que aunque me gusta, también me aburre en cierto modo toda esta ansiedad navideña, fui obligado por mi dulce Remus a escribirle esta epístola. Él piensa que todo es parte del espíritu navideño, pero para mí todo esto no es mas que una trampa comercial para obtener más ganancias en los fríos días del año.

De todos modos¿cómo debería ir esta epístola?

Supongo que le gustaría saber si he sido bueno este año. Pues... lo he sido excepto por tirar  
el cabello de Snape (pero hey¿quién resistiría esa tentación?), no fui malo con ese tonto grasiento (bueno, no mas de una vez al día). No escondí su varita (¡esta bien¡Esta bien, si lo hice, pero no pude evitarlo ¡Snape me provoco!), Fui bueno con Harry (le di excelentes consejos de cómo hacer sufrir a Snape sin morir en el intento), deje que Ron me ganara una y otra vez en el ajedrez, me uní a la "Peddo" de Hermione (aunque lo hice solo porque ella me obligo!), trate bien a Kreacher (puto elfo domestico, como adoro verlo autocastigarse, pero que Hermione no se entere), no queme el retrato de mamá (bueno... no lo he quemado porque aun no encuentro la manera de romper los hechizos y bajarlo de allí para lanzarlo a la chimenea), he usado sin quejarme el antipulgas que Molly me regalo (aunque sinceramente no ha funcionado para nada).

Como vera, en general he sido un puppy muy bueno y como premio me gustaría:

1. Una nueva generación de merodeadores (ya sabe... que Harry y una buena esposa aporten uno, que Ron y Hermione otro...)

2. Que Severus finalmente descanse en paz (eh... no me refiero a que estire la pata, se muera, etc. Me refiero a que por fin pueda retirarse de espía, me da pesar el pobre –si, como no...-)

3. Un lobo de peluche para ponerle de nombre Remoony.

4. Que de una vez por todas se aclare que no soy el asesino de Lily y James.

5. Que colagusano se ponga en mi camino para poder destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

6. Que así mismo, Voldemort se ponga en el camino de Harry para que mi heroico ahijado lo haga trizas.

7. Que ningún perro callejero me vuelva a contagiar de sarna.

8. Que el ministerio no descubra que soy un animago ilegal.

9. Que Remus regrese a Hogwarts a trabajar (no es que me moleste tenerlo en casa, lo digo porque él seria feliz si pudiera volver a ser profe de alguna asignatura)

10. Poder vivir con Harry y Remus como una familia.

11. Un buen shampoo antipulgas o sino un collar.

12. Una caja de chocolates de Honeydukes (no son para mi, son para regalárselos a mi Moony)

13. Que Remus acepte casarse conmigo, cuando se lo proponga esta noche.

Es todo, por ahora no se me ocurre nada más. Sobre el mesón de la cocina junto a los buñuelos, natilla y jugo de calabaza que Remus le ha dejado, le empaque en una bolsa algo de alimento para sus renos. Supongo que todo el mundo le habrá dejado algo de comer a usted, pero apuesto todo el dinero que hay en mi bóveda de Gringotts a que nadie se ha acordado de los pobres renos.

Para borrar el contenido de esta carta solo tiene que tocarla con la varita y decir: "¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!"

Se despide:

El ex-merodeador Padfoot Black de Lupin.

* * *

**N.A:** Weno, he aqui la carta de Sirius, entre el jueves y sabado estare subiendo las dos que faltan (Severus y Lucius) Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y gracias por sus reviews! Ya he contestado personalmente algunos y he contestado las preguntas que me han hecho, sin embargo aun me quedan algunospor contestar, de todas maneras gracias a: TomAsh, MeryChan, Isobo, sakuralikinomoto, SnapesJen, edysev, SteDiethel, Zaratustra, SofiFF, SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY, reiko, Sebel Yasha y Yobel, Xin the goddess of the death, asami-black, Paula Moonlight, Piruru-chan, Psique, Sumino-Sham, Reg, caro2791, NessaSnape5, kiseki Eiri, laromantica507, Dani, Carly McKinnon, Salube, labruja, arima chan, Mary Riddle, Sirius Black, Any Rice y cirerbinaplateada.


	5. La carta de Severus

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS**

**CARTA N° 5: LA CARTA DE SEVERUS**

Espíritu invernal de los muggles:

Primero que todo... ¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor¿Qué por que¡Pues porque se me da la gana!

Hum, ahora si, entrando en materia... Hum, Pues como vera y a pesar de lo mucho que me he negado (muy cortésmente al principio y maldiciendo después grrrr), Dumbledore y McGonagall me han obligado a redactar esta misiva para estar a tono con el espíritu navideño y a pesar de mi rotundo NO, tuvo mas peso la amenaza del viejo chocho ese y heme aquí escribiendo esta basura (en lugar de estar recorriendo los pasillos pescando alumnos insolentes para hacerlos orinar del susto y luego bajarles los respectivos puntos) en la cómoda frialdad de mi despacho deseando poder tenerlo frente a mi y lanzarte un Crucio.

¡Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor¡Que por que¡Pues porque Dumbledore y McGonagall me han obligado a escribir esto y eran Gryffindors!

Supongo que se muere por saber si he sido benévolo e indulgente este año. Como usted ya debe saber, el bien y el mal son relativos. ¿Matar por una buena causa es considerado por usted bueno o malo? Como puede ver, este es solo un ejemplo de cuán relativos son el bien y el mal. Entonces, tomando en cuenta eso, cuáles son mis últimos "pecados" . . .

He dicho comentarios cínicos e hirientes que han hecho llorar a otros (A los Gryffindor especialmente). He matado personas, pero no por placer, debo agregar (no estoy tan demente como algunos creen).

Me he acostado con Lucius para sonsacarle información de Lord Voldemort (bueno también me he acostado con mi rubio por el solo placer de hacerlo).

Mientras nadie estaba mirando (y como sabía que nadie sospecharía de mi) le metí en el bolso escolar a Potter un dementor (era de peluche, no me imagine que se asustaría tanto por esa pequeñez)

Descubrí a Draco intercambiando los exámenes de Pociones del inútil de Longbottom y de la sabelotodo Granger y no hice nada por detenerlo.

Baje muchos puntos a Gryffindor y le di muchos a Slytherin.

He tenido sueños húmedos y he deseado sexualmente a Potter y a Draco (a Potter porque me recuerda a James y a Draco porque me recuerda a Lucius)

En resumen, he sido muy Slytherin, que para usted es lo mismo que decir "malo". Pero me estaba divirtiendo y haciendo bien a mí mismo por lo cual, desde mi punto de vista (y por su bien, también del suyo) he sido muy bueno.

¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor¿Qué por que¡Pues porque usted espíritu invernal de los muggles viste de rojo y ese es el color de la casa Gryffindor!

Esta es mi lista de pedidos:

1. Quiero uno de esos nuevos shampoo muggles para cabello liso y sedoso que de paso quite la caspa, la grasa y... (confesare esto en voz baja) los piojos.

2. Quiero un Lucius inflable (para las noches en que no pueda venir a follarme, me he cansado de tener que masturbarme cada vez que pienso en él y no puede venir a saciar mis deseos).

3. Quiero el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

4. Quiero que Potter y Longbottom sigan siendo un desastre en Pociones, así podré seguir haciéndolos sufrir, llorar y maldecir (además me inspiran a bajarle puntos a Gryffindor)

Y hablando de bajar puntos... ¡5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por culpa de Longbottom y 5 menos por culpa de Potter¿Qué por que¡Pues porque me ha tocado echar a perder esta misiva de Navidad nombrándolos!

5. Quiero una serpiente de peluche (a la que llamare Lucius)

6. Quiero que Slytherin gane este año la copa de las casas y de paso (los milagros existen) la copa de Quidditch (aunque se que pierdo el tiempo pidiendo tanto...)

7. Quiero que Lucius quede viudo, así yo podré ser el nuevo y orgulloso señor de Malfoy.

8. Quiero que Sirius Black sea llevado de nuevo a Azkaban (me importa un comino que sea inocente)

¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor¿Qué por que¡Pues porque Black era de Gryffindor y lo odio mas que a Potter, mas que a Voldemort, mas que a nada!

9. No me molestaría en lo absoluto que finalmente Potter venciera al Dark Lord (ya estoy algo mayor para ejercer de espía)

¡2 puntos para Gryffindor porque se que Potter vencerá al Dark Lord!

10. Que mi rubio precioso Lucius, nunca sepa que tuve un romance con James Potter en nuestra época de estudiantes y que fui yo quien le regalo la capa de invisibilidad para que pudiera venir a verme en las noches, (como vera gordo espíritu invernal, ni aun después de muerto le he perdonado que me cambiara por Lily y que disimulara no tener nada conmigo mientras se unía a sus horripilantes amigos y me hacia travesuras traumatizantes).

11. Como ultimo pedido, no quiero que nadie (a parte de Lucius, Voldemort y la Orden del Fénix) vaya a enterarse que soy un animago ilegal.

No coloqué galletas o leche porque eso podría atraer ratones, moscas o cucarachas, como bien sabe, portan y contagian enfermedades. Dejé en vez una poción que se que le hará mucho bien (es energizante, vigorizante, rejuvenecedora y adelgazante).

Att:

**Severus Snape de Malfoy**

Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, Miembro de la Orden del Fénix y Mano derecha del Dark Lord.


	6. La carta de Lucius

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS**

**CARTA N° 6: LA CARTA DE LUCIUS**

Despreciado Muggle Mister Claus:

Solo porque Severus me lo ha pedido (ya que se siente estúpido haciéndolo solo) me he tomado la molestia de dejar mis importantes y maquiavélicos asuntos a un lado para redactar este mensaje contándole como ha sido mi comportamiento este año...

No debe ser ninguna novedad para usted, mi despreciado Muggle saber que he sido muy malo con todos pero muy bueno en la cama (y fuera de ella) con Severus que es con el único con quien me importa portarme bien (bueno, y con Draco que aunque una mala copia mía, es mi hijo). Además he sobornado, he chantajeado, he amenazado, he mentido, he hecho trampa, me he enriquecido ilícitamente, he conspirado, he torturado, he asesinado y...

Un momento... ahora que lo pienso y lo recuerdo (bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, no porque mi memoria falle, -porque si de algo nos sentimos orgullosos los Malfoys a parte de nuestro irresistible atractivo, es de ser brillantes, inteligentes y de muy buena memoria- sino porque nunca me intereso informarme sobre tradiciones Muggles y demás estupideces) ¿no que usted es omnipotente y lo sabe todo?

Pensándolo bien, no voy a gastar mi valioso tiempo (el tiempo, MI tiempo es oro) escribiendo algo que los dos sabemos¿verdad?

Ya se que soy extremadamente rico, asquerosamente guapo y terriblemente inteligente, por lo tanto no me hace falta casi nada (y menos algo que me pueda dar un simple muggle como usted), aún así me he tomado la molestia (repito: debido a la insistencia de mi Severus) de hacerle un listado de cosas anheladas:

1. Deseo que Narcissa se muera pronto (en este mismo instante, si es posible).

2. Deseo que cuando Narcissa se muera, Severus acepte casarse conmigo.

3. Deseo que Draco saque mejores notas que la Granger.

4. Deseo un Severus de peluche o sino un Severus de peluche en su siniestra forma de animago.

5. Deseo que no se descubra nunca que soy un animago ilegal desde mi época de estudiante.

(Recuerdo que los pocos que se enteraron aparecieron misteriosamente flotando muertos en el lago)

6. Deseo que nunca se sepa que soy peliteñido (Entre que se descubra que soy un animago o un peliteñido, prefiero mejor que salga a la luz lo de animago)

7. Deseo que mi señor, el Dark Lord sea derrotado por Potter (ya me canse de ser su sirviente ¡Un Malfoy no nació para ser sirviente de nadie! Además ya quiero que se borre esa fea Marca Tenebrosa que me hace lucir como un delincuente muggle)

8. Deseo ser el próximo Dark Lord.

9. Deseo que Dumbledore me acepte en "La Orden del Pajarito" para así poder estar mas cerca de Severus (y de paso poder conocer los puntos débiles, lugar exacto donde se reúnen, nombres de los integrantes, cuantos pertenecen a la Orden y así poder atacarlos desde adentro).

10. Que Dumbledore se muera, eso si, después de que me acepte y obligue a los demás miembros a aceptarme en la Orden.

11. Que Potter (influenciado por Draco) se una a mí causa, cuando yo por fin pueda ser el nuevo y glorioso Dark Lord.

12. Deseo que no asciendan nunca a Arthur Weasley (de todas maneras ya me encargare de sobornar para que siga siendo siempre un pobretón mal pagado)

13. Deseo que Draco se case pronto con Potter (no es que me agrade la idea, pero un Malfoy merece lo mejor de lo mejor y aunque me duela admitirlo... Potter es genial)

14. Deseo que Dobby vuelva a ser mi elfo domestico (no es que lo extrañe, pero me hace falta patear a alguien)

15. Este es mi deseo más importante Mister Claus: Deseo que Severus nunca se entere que tuve un romance con Arthur Weasley en nuestra época de estudiantes (yo estaba en 4 año y mi ex amante pelirrojo en 7 año) como ya lo debe saber, mi odio por Arthur se debe única y exclusivamente a que me haya despreciado por la gorda y pobretona de Molly, lo siento Mister Claus, pero es algo que nunca le podré perdonar ¡nadie desprecia a un Malfoy!.

No siendo mas me despido exigiéndole que se limpie bien los pies al entrar o mejor aun se quite sus sucias botas, ya que no quiero que eche a perder mi costosa alfombra nueva, traída directamente de Persia. Y como agradecimiento (que no se diga que un Malfoy no es educado y agradecido) le he dejado sobre mi mas fina mesa, junto al carísimo y milenario jarrón chino, cerca de la antigua y valiosa lampara bañada en oro blanco, una bolsa con quinientos galeones y si tiene hambre puede pedirle a alguno de mis sirvientes que le de pavo y cerveza de mantequilla (me pareció poco Malfoy ofrecerle unas simples galletas y un vaso de leche).

Se despide,

_**Lucius Malfoy de Snape.**_

Futuro Dark Lord.

* * *

**N.A:** Hola a todos y todas. Bueno, les tengo malas noticias, sobre todo a aquellas personitas que me habían pedido continuación de este fic. A pesar de que lo intente se me hace imposible hacer que Santa Claus les conteste la carta a estos chicos lindos (Me voy de viaje mañana y volvere solo hasta el 20 de enero). Pido enormes disculpas por terminar el fic aqui y si hay alguien que pueda y quiera continuarlo, con gusto le doy el permiso para que lo haga. Se que quedan incognitas respecto a que animales se transforman y si se les cumpliran los deseos... creo que tocara que usen su imaginación o esperen que alguna o algun valiente quiera continuar esta historia. Yo por mi parte finalizo aqui el fic agradeciendo todos sus reviews, sus buenos deseos y apoyo. Espero no haber decepcionado y que se hallan reido muxo.  
No tengo mas que decir, solo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Gracias por todo.  
Besos, abrazos y gracias a: Aya Katze, Isobo, cristalevans, Ary-malfoy, Psique, Saruky, Piruru-chan, sandra-sms, asami-black, jakito, Lila0246, Carly McKinnon, Sebel Yasha y Yobel, murtilla, reiko, sakuralikinomoto, shirachan, strawberry, NessaSnape5, SnapesJen, MeryChan y TomAsh


End file.
